Cosplay
by valkiria1996-pd
Summary: Todos sabemos lo genial que se siente poder realizar el hobbie que siempre quisiste, pero, ¿qué más genial que hacerlo con tu pareja? "―¿Eren, qué significa esto?" "―Pues... ¡Haremos cosplay juntos!" "¡No pienso ponerme un jodido vestido rosa!"


Hola! :D

Este fic es para el evento Rivaille Uke :3 espero que le guste n_ñ

Gracias a mi hermosa beta -w- **Sora**, ella me ha ayudado un montón! Te adoro! *3*

* * *

Eren estaba feliz, ¡muy, muy feliz! Tanto que daba brincos incluso al caminar, mientras iba de regreso a casa. Había ido a Akibahara; el paraíso de todo otaku. ¿A qué? Pues a comprar _ciertos_ trajes. Él sabía que no era tan genial comprarlos, pero la universidad y sus demás obligaciones le impedían hacer sus propios trajes, además de que le tenía miedo a la máquina de coser; le daba la impresión de que se terminaría sacando un dedo con eso.

"_Oh, espero que Levi ya esté en casa"_ pensó _"¡Se llevará una gran sorpresa!"_

Había estado esperando con muchas ansias el evento Sono Shitshuji, en el cual se anunciaría oficialmente la tercera entrega de su anime favorito, también estarían la mangaka y los seiyuus de los personajes. De sólo imaginarlo le entraban unas ganas tremendas de gritar como fujoshi frente a fanservice.

―¡Ya estoy en casa! ―Anunció entrando al departamento―. ¿Levi? ―Era extraño que su novio no lo recibiera en la entrada como siempre.

―Bienvenido, Eren ―dijo este apareciendo en frente de Eren. Tenía puesto un mandil rosa―. Umh, lamento no recibirte, estaba-

―¡Ah, qué lindo te ves mi chibi!

Levi no terminó de hablar y Eren ya había botado todas sus cosas al suelo para poder abrazarlo y seguramente cargarlo. Molesto con esa reacción, y también con ese _apodo_, de un rápido movimiento esquivó al chico y con una maniobra de defensa personal lo tiró al piso.

―Auch, ¡eso dolió! ―Eren se levantó del suelo―. ¡Eres malo, Levi!

A veces se preguntaba si realmente era bueno que su pareja fuera un experto en defensa personal. Estaba bien que lo usara cuando tenía que defenderse, pero usarlo con su dulce, dedicado y amoroso novio cada vez que intentaba abrazarlo de sorpresa no era algo demasiado lindo; más bien era doloroso.

―Eso te pasa por intentar abrazarme de repente ―le regañó.

―Es que verte con el mandil de La Loli Mafia es irresistible para mí…

―Y por llamarme chibi ―agregó―, sabes que nunca, nunca, **nunca**, debes llamarme así si es que aprecias tu vida.

―Pero si eres chi…

Levi lo miró con una cara que decía _completa esa palabra y no habrá sexo duro por una semana_. Eren entendió el mensaje y se calló.

―No debes tirar así tus cosas ―habló al ver la cosas de su novio―, pueden ensuciarse.

―Lo dudo mucho; tú siempre dejas el departamento impecable.

―Ídem. No te quedes ahí parado, ayúdame a recoger todo esto.

Se agachó para recoger las pertenencias de Eren cuando notó que un paquete estaba abierto.

―Eren.

―¿Sí?

―¿Qué significa esto? ―preguntó molesto, enseñando el contenido del paquete.

A Eren casi le da infarto al ver que Levi había encontrado el traje especial que compró para él. Había planeado preparar la cena, llenarlo de mimos y al final darle la sorpresa que haría cosplay junto a él, pero ahora ese plan estaba arruinado.

―¿Y bien? Estoy esperando.

―Bueno, eso… es un… disfraz.

―¡¿Te vas a poner esto?! Sé que eres gay, pero no sabía que también eras travesti.

―¡No! Eso no es para mí, es…

―¿Es…?

―Para ti. Es un regalo; para el novio más lindo del mundo. Te amo.

Se acercó más a Levi para abrazarlo y evitar una posible patada, pero este dio media vuelta y se fue hacia la sala. Eren recogió sus cosas y lo siguió.

―¿Levi?

―¡¿Dónde están las malditas tijeras?! ―buscaba desesperado en uno de los cajones del mueble.

―¡No lo hagas, por favor! ―tiró sus cosas en el sillón y sujetó a la Levi por la cintura, luchando contra los manotazos que este lanzaba― ¡Ahorré mucho para poder comprarlo!

―Me da igual, ¡no pienso ponerme un jodido vestido rosa!

―¡Pero sí también tiene negro!

―¡Eso no arregla nada! ¡De seguro esta estúpida idea te la dio la pervertida de Hanji!

"_Las ideas de una amiga fujoshi siempre son buenas… y pervertidas."_

―¡No! Tú me dijiste que fuera un niño bueno y que no escuchara a la loca de tu amiga.

Era el momento de sacar todos los méritos que había hecho con Levi para poder convencerlo de no destruir el traje. Vio como él se relajó, dándole oportunidad de tomar su mano y llevarlo al sillón para que se sentara.

―Sabes que mi anime favorito es Kuroshitsuji ―comentó con voz suave. El pelinegro bufó y respondió:

―Cómo no saberlo si tienes el cuarto lleno de cosas de ese anime.

―Bueno, también sabes que siempre he querido hacer cosplay ―besó su mano delicadamente, mirándolo con ojos de cachorro―; pues quiero hacer cosplay **contigo**.

Un sonrojo casi imperceptible se posó sobre las mejillas de Levi.

―¿Y por eso el vestido?

―Yo seré Sebastian, el mayordomo fiel a su amo, y tú Ciel, el **amo** ―se aseguró de hacer énfasis en amo. A Levi siempre le gustaba llevar el control, por más de que fuera el _uke_ ―pasivo― de la relación.

―¿Y entonces por qué el amo usa un vestido rosa?

―Bueno, en ese capítulo deben infiltrarse en una fiesta, y su tía es quien da la idea del disfraz.

―Genial, otra loca pervertida como Hanji.

―Hanji no es tan pervertida ―trató de defender a la excéntrica chica.

―¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando se escondió en el armario para grabarnos mientras lo_ hacíamos_?

"_Ay Levi, si supieras que yo le di permiso para hacer eso como paga por darme unos consejos que te encantaron…"_

Observó que Levi se había quedado viendo el vestido, quizás lo estaba pensando. Sería genial que aceptara, así irían los dos juntos al evento; les tomarían un montón de fotos y lo pasarían de maravilla.

―Levi… ¿aceptas?

Él suspiró resignado y le dio una respuesta afirmativa.

―Está bien.

Cuando dijo eso, Eren lo abrazó fuertemente y lo llenó de besos; fue muy difícil lograr liberarse. Por un lado, eran los brazos que lo tenía pegado como chicle al castaño, y por el otro, que adoraba que su chico le brindara esas atenciones. Aunque obviamente no se lo diría.

―Lo haré, pero con una condición.

―La que tú quieras, mí amado Levi.

―Seré el dominante por una semana.

―¿Eh? Pero…

"_Me gusta darle duro a Levi"_ pensó Eren "_Pero verlo con un cosplay que elegí especialmente para él no es algo que pueda ver siempre, así que no importa, sólo será por una semana; luego seguiré siendo el seme. Valdrá la pena."_

―Bueno, no importa, con tal de que hagamos cosplay está bien ―sonrío emocionado― ¡Ahora hay que probarnos los trajes!

―¿Ahora? ―preguntó Levi aburrido.

―¡Por supuesto! Hay que ver que tal nos quedan.

―Ah, no quiero, estoy algo cansado.

―No te preocupes ―su mirada cambió a una más… ¿insinuante?―, yo te ayudo a cambiarte.

Lo recostó en el sillón y se posicionó sobre él, dirigiendo sus dedos a los botones de su camisa y comenzando a desabrocharlos lentamente. Al llegar al último, volvió su vista para observar el rostro de su novio y lo encontró con una expresión bastante adorable; sus mejillas rojas y el ceño fruncido. Le sonrió y terminó de quitar su camisa, acariciando la suave piel en el proceso. Dejó la pieza de ropa en el suelo ―absolutamente limpio― y acercó su cara al abdomen del otro, exhalando su vaho caliente y bajando hasta llegar a la entrepierna. Ya en este punto, el rostro de Levi parecía un tomate. Cuando iba a desabrochar su cinturón, el cuerpo bajo suyo se incorporó rápidamente y lo empujó. El pelinegro tomó el traje y corrió hasta la habitación que compartían ambos, encerrándose allí.

―¡Puedo cambiarme yo solo, mocoso pervertido!

―Pero si ya te he visto desnudo ―mencionó Eren relajado, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de una almohada lanzada por Levi; quien cerró la puerta nuevamente luego de eso―. Ni modo, yo me cambiaré aquí.

Eren terminó de ponerse el traje y se acomodó. Sólo le faltaba la peluca y los lentes de contacto, pero eso lo haría después. Levi aún no salía de la habitación y eso lo preocupaba.

―¿Levi, está todo bien? ―se acercó a la puerta― Si no te queda, está bien, puedo ir mañana a cambiarlo por otra talla.

―Ese no es el problema ―contestó Levi en voz baja― Es sólo que…

―¿Te preocupa que no te veas bien? No pienses eso, para mí Levi es la persona más linda de este mundo.

La puerta fue abierta lentamente, a lo que Eren retrocedió un poco. Levi salió con el rostro un poco sonrojado y la cabeza gacha; llevaba puesto todo el traje, incluso las ponytails ―extensiones de coletas―.

Cuando lo vio tuvo que resistir el impulso de cargarlo y lanzarlo a la cama para hacerle una y mil _cosas malas_.

―Te ves…

―Me veo ridículo.

―Te ves hermoso ―se acercó a él, lo tomó por la cintura y lo besó dulcemente en los labios, logrando intensificar su sonrojo―. Realmente eres el amor de mi vida.

―Eren…

―¡Lucimos genial! ¡Ven, hay que tomarnos un montón de fotografías!

Lo cargó en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta la sala, donde lo bajó para buscar la cámara. Cuando la encontró, se volvió emocionado hacia Levi y comenzó a tomarle un montón de fotos, para luego sacarse selfies* con él, siempre haciendo diferentes caras y poses. Eren era muy feliz al poder compartir esos momentos con su lindo chibi, y bueno, Levi, a él no le importaba que Eren fuera un _friki_; lo amaba y eso era suficiente.

Fin

*selfie: una fotografía que se toma uno mismo. Básicamente una autofoto.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! (/*w*)/**


End file.
